


Repent

by Polkadotdotdot



Category: Far Cry 5, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Branding, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Far Cry 5 AU, Kidnapping, Knife Play, Knifeplay, Kylo is John Seed, Marking, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Religion Kink, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Scarring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polkadotdotdot/pseuds/Polkadotdotdot
Summary: Under the watchful eye of The Father, Joseph Snoke, Kylo Ren is The Baptist of Hope County, Montana.He'll get a confession from you one way or another.Rey, Hope County's junior deputy, finds herself finally captive by The Baptist and discovers that she isn't as terrified by the situation as she ought to be.(Far Cry 5 AU)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 32
Kudos: 197





	Repent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [v3ryvelvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/v3ryvelvet/gifts).



> I am obsessed right now with Far Cry 5. After the kick in the crotch that was TROS, it's nice to be excited by a fandom again so I'm taking some of that excitement and trying to make it Reylo.
> 
> Kylo Ren is essentially playing John Seed's character, for those who are familiar. If you haven't played the game, that's cool. You don't need to know much, it's basically porn. Huge thank you to my Scottish babe, SweetKyloRen for alpha reading this story, giving me feedback etc.
> 
> Now...PLEASE READ THE TAGS. TRIGGER WARNING FOR KIDNAPPING, DUB-CON, KNIFE PLAY, BLOOD, DARK THEMES, RELIGIOUS EXTREMISM ETC. Basically, don't come for me in the comments if you didn't bother to read the tags. That's what they are there for!

[ ](https://imgur.com/LyxV2yz)

Rey’s mind felt hazy as she slowly began to regain consciousness.

Taking a deep breath, she allowed her eyes to focus in the dull light while she retraced her steps, reminding herself how she even got there in the first place.

The rise of Eden’s Gate had been slow, insidious. At first, the local law had barely paid attention to the religious group, palming them off as nothing more than fanatical doomsday preppers claiming that the world as they knew it would come to an end. 

Then they bought the radio stations, began to take over the farmlands and before the Sheriff's office realized what was going on, Eden’s Gate had become its own militarized religious state.

There were three figureheads. The first was Armitage Hux, “The general” in charge of arming their people, training them to die for the cause if need be and using brainwashing techniques to do it.

The second was Gwendoline Phasma, “The Siren” who cultivated fields of something called Bliss, a potent hallucinogenic drug that the cult used to control their people. While she appeared to be sweetness and light, anyone who disobeyed paid the price. 

The third was Kylo Ren, “The Baptist”. In a previous life, he had been a lawyer and it showed in the way he masqueraded as the poster child for their movement. On television, he portrayed a positive man of God, encouraging everyone to say “YES!” and confess their sins. Behind closed doors, the man was a sadist.

All three of them committed their crimes under the watchful eye of “The Father”, Joseph Snoke. The man who prophesied that the collapse was imminent, the world would soon end and only by following his rule would you be spared.

In Rey’s professional opinion they were all crazier than a Betsy bug and when she had transferred to take the job of the junior deputy at Hope County, this was  _ not _ the kind of shit she expected to deal with.

She pulled at her arms only to find her wrists tied tightly to the chair. Her feet were bound as well, every tug stinging the skin where the rope held her tightly. Her eyes now clear, she could take in her surroundings.

“Rey? Rey, thank God you’re awake!”

“Finn?”

Across the dank room, Finn, Hope County’s senior deputy was tied up in a similar fashion. She squinted to look at him. Clearly he’d already taken a beating. His left eye was swollen almost closed and his lip was crusted with dried blood.

“Finn, where are we?” she asked, her throat dry, “How long have you been here?”

“We’re in Ren’s bunker,” Finn spat, “I was brought here after we were separated. Hit with one of those damn Bliss bullets, I couldn’t fight back,”

Rey nodded. She knew exactly what he was talking about, her head still spinning from the rubbed bullet that was saturated with the potent drug. 

“I...I think he’s going to try and make us confess,” Finn said fearfully, “That’s what this room is for. He brings people here and he takes their confession. I’ve heard them, their screams...Rey, this isn’t going to be good. We have to get out of here!”

She was about to tell him to calm the hell down, that panicking would do them no good but the sound of a heavy metal door closing cut her off. A figure began to walk into the room, the light from the single hanging bulbs above them reflecting on the leather of his knee-length coat. 

He was whistling.

Rey sucked in a sharp breath as Kylo Ren walked between them, dropping the metal toolbox that he held onto a nearby workbench. The faintly recognizable tune of “We’ll meet again” echoed around the metal chamber as he shrugged off his coat, hanging it on the side of the bench and rolling up the sleeves of his royal blue shirt. He smoothed down his black waistcoat before turning to them.

“It’s so nice that you two could be reunited for this special occasion,” he said smoothly, his eloquent voice filling the chamber.

Rey breathed deeply, trying to steady herself as she took him all in. Before she’d been taken, hunted down by his men and dragged to his bunker, she’d seen his propaganda commercials. His dark eyes shining with a cocksure smile as he told the world to embrace the power of saying yes. Immediately, something had fascinated her about him, more than just her role in the Hope County resistance, more than just the fact he was her enemy.

She’d deny it until the day she died, but she’d fantasied about Kylo Ren more than once.

In person, he was taller, broader across the chest that was displayed through the deep-V of his shirt. Tattoos covered both his arms, peeking from his sleeves. His dark hair fell in immaculate waves just past his bearded chin. He smiled at them and anyone who didn’t know better would have called it kind.

“I was only a boy when I learned the power of Yes,” He recalled, sauntering around the room as if it were a stage, “I was beaten down and forced to endure such unrelenting pain until I didn’t think I could take anymore...and then I did, but do you know what happened? Suddenly, I felt...clear. I was being punished for my sins and when I admitted to my transgressions, God granted me a second chance...and that is what I’m offering you!”

“You sick son-of-a-bitch. Let us go!” Finn shouted. 

Kylo chuckled, casually wandering over to the man. The sound of a sharp slap vibrated through the room, the back of Kylo’s hand meeting Finn’s cheek.

“Don’t interrupt me,” Kylo growled, the sneer disappearing as quickly as it arrived, “As I was saying, I am offering you a chance at redemption. Confessing your sins, wearing them on your skin for all to see, before cutting it away like cancer!” He shouted passionately, striding to Rey’s chair and leaning forward on the arms, his face inches from her. He smelled of gunpowder, pine, and expensive sandalwood aftershave, “You will swim through an ocean of pain and emerge...reborn,”

His scent was dizzying. Rey held her breath as leaned over her body, the heat of his body causing her skin to prickle. She prayed he didn’t see how her eyes fluttered closed, how her thighs rubbed together to try and still the ache of desire he had unwittingly stoked.

“So, who is going to go first, hmm?” He asked, walking to the workbench to pull a small, sharp knife from the toolbox, “Come on, I haven’t got all day. I’m a busy man. Who is going to embrace the power of yes?”

Rey and Finn locked eyes across the room, wide and fearful. There was no right answer with Kylo staring at them expectantly, flipping the knife in his hands. Finn had already taken such a beating, there was no way he could survive Kylo Ren’s confession. Without a second thought, the word left her mouth.

“Yes!”

Kylo turned to her, a delighted expression lighting up his serious face.

  
“Yes...yes!” He cried, sounding almost giddy, “Oh deputy, you will not regret this. I promise!” 

Putting down the knife he rushed behind Finn’s chair.

“Now, first things first, our friend Finn here will need to go back to his room,” he declared, “Confessions are supposed to be private, after all!”

The thought of being alone in the hellscape of a room with Kylo Ren should have horrified her. He was a sadist, a torturer, murderer and yet his words brought a twist of excitement to her gut. 

_ What the fuck is wrong with me?! _

Left alone, Rey realised there was only one way in or out and without her hands free to turn the wheel on the heavy door, attempting to get herself there was futile. Struggling against her bonds only made her chair jump in place.

“Ah ah ah, I wouldn’t do that if I were you. It will only hurt you more,” Kylo’s voice sounded behind her, the door slamming shut like a full stop to his point. 

Slowly, he circled back around, picking up the knife from the workbench and wandering back in front of her chair. He smiled down at her with arrogant confidence. His presence filled the room, dulling her senses just as much as any amount of Bliss.

“Hello, little sinner,”

Rey swallowed back the lump in her throat, gazing back up at him with all the boldness she could muster, her chest heaving as she tried to control her breathing. It wasn’t lost on her how his eyes flicked down to her breasts straining slightly against her shirt buttons.

“Do I frighten you?”

“A little,” Rey answered honestly. 

Kylo cocked his head, regarding her curiously as he moved closer, inspecting every aspect of her demeanor. 

“I’ve seen fear. I’ve seen it manifest itself in every way possible,” He crooned quietly, his breath hot against her face, “What I’m seeing now is something very different,”

The knife in his hand glinted in the light when he raised it to eye level. She could feel her heartbeat thunder in her ears, her body preparing for the inevitable flash of pain that would come. 

But it didn’t.

The cool metal of the knife ran along the side of her neck but Kylo was careful to keep the sharp edge away, still monitoring her reactions as if she were a puzzle he was eager to solve. She shuddered a sigh, her eyes closed and he smiled.

“No, not fear,” he concluded, “I wonder…”

With deliberate slowness, he dragged the knife down her chest, pinging away the first button of her shirt with the sharp blade.

“What...what are you doing?” Rey gasped, the cool air of the bunker dancing over her now exposed chest. 

“I’m trying to determine what your sin is,” Kylo explained coolly, “I know it isn’t gluttony, or sloth, or greed but the others...now that’s a different question,”

“Please...just let me go,” Rey begged weakly, “I’ll do whatever you want,”

“Will you now?” Kylo mocked, “You know I could just take whatever I want, but then it wouldn’t be much of a confession now, would it?”

The knife trailed down her body, popping buttons as they went until he reached her thigh, rubbing the metal along the sensitive spots of her leg, causing her body to squirm. 

Now she was certain that something was wrong with her. She was tied to a chair at the mercy of The Baptist of Eden’s Gate, the man running a knife across her body that he could choose to stick her with at any time and all she could focus on was how incredibly aroused she was by him. She could feel the damp between her thighs, biting her lip to hold back a whimper.

The way he was watching her, so intently, made her feel like a lamb going to slaughter. The very edge of the knife grazed her slit above her jeans, the pressure only providing a ghost of a touch but it was enough to make her gasp.

“What was that, little sinner?” he purred, his eyes glazing as he licked his upper lip thoughtfully. 

Rey held her breath, closing her eyes tightly to avoid his triumphant smile. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing the effect he had on her.

“I know your sin,” he whispered, “It isn’t pride, or envy...or even wrath, though there’s an argument that can be made for that,” he chuckled to himself, “Say it,”

“I...I don’t know,” Rey breathed shakily.

“You do know,” he pressed, “It’s just us now. Say it,”

His bare hand grazed her thigh, the warmth replacing cool edged steel. Her eyes still closed, she took a deep breath, awaiting the release of her words.

  
“Lust,”

“And do you wish my help to atone for these sins?”

“Yes,”

The pressure around her ankles suddenly released, the ropes holding her ankles cut away. She groaned flexing her legs and rolling the stiffness from her feet. It was the perfect time to kick him right in his smug face, her legs free and Kylo kneeling in front of her but she felt herself rooted to the seat, waiting with bated breath to see what he did next.

“I have waited a long time for this, Rey,” He confessed, “Since I saw you walk into Chapple, your ill-fated attempt to arrest The Father. You are temptation personified,” he purred.

The knife slid up her inner thigh, flicking the button of her jeans open with a pop. Gripping the hem of her pants, she lifted her hips as he tugged them from her legs in one violent swipe, leaving her bare to him. He stared at her hungrily, the only sound in the room coming from their ragged breathing.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve given in to such  _ indulgence _ ,” he growled, lifting her legs over his shoulders and deeply inhaling, “But I know that God will forgive me if I’m helping bring you to the light,”

His facial hair tickled the soft skin of her inner thigh as Kylo kissed, licked and nipped a trail towards her soaked core. There was no use in trying to hide anything given the situation she found herself in. She glanced down through heavy eyes, the sight of his head between her thighs the most sinful thing she could imagine. Looking up, Kylo’s dark stare locked with hers as he licked a path through her slit.

“Oh...Oh God!” she moaned, her head falling back.

“Blasphemy...another thing to add to the list,” Kylo growled, his tongue swirling alternate patterns around her clit, his lips wrapping around the small bud to occasionally suck, “You taste like heaven,”

The feeling of his tongue had her thrusting against his face, chasing her bliss as he drove her further to the brink of ecstasy. 

“You need more? Of course, you do, the sin of Lust is often the hardest to satisfy,” 

Her back arched at the feeling of his hand, his thick fingers stretching her, adding another layer to her pleasure. He sucked as his fingers thrust, curving to find her most sensitive spot until she was almost sobbing her release, her thighs shaking against his ears.

“Yes!” she cried, “Yes, Kylo, yes!”

He worked her through her orgasm, drawing every last cry and moan from her until she was spent and his touch bordered on painful. 

Kylo sat back, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, his pupils so blown his brown eyes appeared black.

“We’re not done yet,” 

He rose from his kneel, examining her as she came down from the high he’d given her. Walking to the back of the chair, he grasped her bound wrists, leaning to her ear.

“I’m going to untie you now. I’m going to take you to the bench and I’m going to give you the sin you truly desire,” he whispered to her, “But if you try  _ anything _ ...I will kill you. Do you understand me?”

His voice was calm, but there was an underlying tension in his threat that told her he was completely serious. He was still The Baptist.

Rey nodded weakly. Kylo’s tattooed hand slid up to the back of her neck, twisting around her throat.

“Answer me!” He snapped.

“Yes, Kylo,”

Her answer seemingly satisfied him enough and the pressure around her hands was released. Carefully she flexed her aching fingers, the blood moving again around the limbs.

His hand still around her throat, he encouraged her to stand on coltish legs, directing her to the workbench and bending her over the cool, steel table.

She shuddered, leaning forward and feeling his hand trace the curve of her ass.

“So beautiful, such a temptation,” he growled huskily, “Do you want me?”

“Yes,”

Behind her, she could hear the faint metal of his belt buckle release, his dark jeans falling to his ankles. Taking his cock in hand, he guided himself to her, grinding his length through her soaked folds, making her moan loudly.

“So wet, so desperate for release,” he awed, reveling in the feel of her, “I can give you what you want if you just keep saying that simple, three-letter word…”

“Yes, Kylo! Oh God, yes!”

If there was a hell, she was certain she was going straight there. She knew what he was, what he’d done but the carnal side of her mind didn’t care, giving in to masochistic tendencies she’d never known before. It was there though, a deep-rooted need to please, to do whatever he wanted and thank him for it.

He reached forward, still lazily thrusting but never actually entering, grabbing another, smaller knife from the bench. She shuddered, feeling the blade skim down her back, the sound of tearing fabric telling her that her shirt was being turned to ribbons.

“You will wear your sin for the world to see,” he promised darkly, grunting at his own pleasure, “It will only hurt for a moment, but the release you’ll feel...I promise, it will be worth it...if you say…”

“Yes!” She cried, growing desperate in her need for him, pushing her hips back against him insistently. 

Kylo smiled victoriously, leveling himself with her slicked cunt and pushing in with one stroke that sent her forward against the bench, the metal legs scraping on the ground.

“Yes!” He groaned, “Oh yes, I’m going to make you repent for every misstep, every indiscretion you’ve ever committed,”

Every movement was a slow pull followed by a hard thrust, filling her to the brink each time. Gasping, she felt a sting against the bare skin between her shoulder blades, the rough, shallow cuts of his knife marking her, just as he’d promised.

“I’m going to fuck you, fill you with my seed so that all of Hope County knows that you, my dear deputy, are mine!” He growled. 

Rey could only whimper and babble her praise, the heady mix of pleasure and pain threatening to burn her up from the inside. Whatever he was doing to her, she was on the brink of madness.

He dropped the blood-stained knife, gripping her hips with both his large hands as he admired his handiwork. The word “Lust” was etched across the back of her shoulders, below her neck in angry, red, bloodied letters. 

He set a punishing pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin mingling with her whimpers and cries of ecstasy as he groaned behind her.

“Yes, yes, yes!” he grunted, fully giving in to the feeling of her body pulsing around him, gripping his cock and milking him for all he was worth.

“Kylo...Oh God, please...please,” she panted, unsure what else she needed to do for him to grant her release. 

“Give in, Rey,” He demanded through gritted teeth, “Let go of your transgressions,”

_ There _ it was. A strong arm snaked around her hip, his fingers finding her clit to rub frantic, wide circles that had her screaming for him until the pressure was too much.

Heat unlike she’d ever felt before filled her body, sending wave after wave of pure bliss through every cell. The bench and his arm was the only thing holding her up, her legs shaking violently and white flashing behind her eyes. He slammed into her a final time, cursing as he pumped her with his spend, releasing with a long, low growl.

Kylo was breathing hard behind her but recovered far quicker, righting himself and pulling his jeans back up while Rey remained slumped over the bench. Now the haze of their lust was beginning to ebb, the pain of the scar he had given her was beginning to sting.

Gently, he reached out, stroking her hair.

“I told you, confession can be exhausting,” he said kindly, “But you have done so well, Rey,”

Despite her disgust with herself, another part of her was elated by his praise, her chest warming with the delight in his voice. He was right, she was exhausted. Naked, bleeding and with his cum still dripping down her thigh, Rey found herself suddenly scooped into his arms as her eyes began to droop closed.

00000

At least when she woke for the second time, she was far more lucid. 

Sitting up she took in her new surroundings. Rey found herself lying on the cot of what looked like a cell, completely alone. She noticed someone had changed her clothes, a fresh white women’s t-shirt and olive green cargo trousers covering her body. She frowned. A pair of clean boots waited for her at the end of the cot.

As well as her gun and radio.

_ What the fuck? _

Rey rubbed her eyes and turned to look around her cell. Something was wrong. Very wrong. The door was lying wide open, without a guard in sight. It was a trap, some kind of sick game, it had to be.

But she wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

As quickly as she could, she grabbed for the boots, noticing the sting between her shoulders that told her she hadn’t just had a fever dream. Lust was still etched into her skin and a familiar ache pulsed between her legs.

She’d given herself to Kylo Ren, and worse, she’d done it willingly.

There would be time to consider her karma later when she wasn’t in an underground bunker. Grabbing her things, she left the cell, darting through the corridors and following the signs that would lead her into daylight.

00000

The sun hurt her eyes, blinding her as she made it to the surface. 

It was all wrong, it was a trap, it had to be. There had been no guards, nobody to even question her when she’d run, but she was free and that was what mattered for now.

Staggering down the side of the mountainous region, picking her feet to not slide on the rocky path, her radio finally began to crackle to life.

“Rey? Rey, can you hear me? Come in, deputy!?” 

“Poe? Poe! I can hear you!” she replied, almost sobbing with relief.

“Jesus Christ, Rey! We heard The Baptist had you, we’ve been going mad trying to get through,” Poe sighed, “Are you alright? What’s your situation?”

“I...I’m okay,” she sighed, “They still have Finn, I couldn’t find him!”

“Finn is safe. Our people found him. He’d been dumped out near the Henbane River. These fucking Peggies. Who knows what they’re thinking?!”

“Finn was released?” Rey questioned, gripping the radio tighter, “I don’t understand…” The small device began to beep, “Poe, I’m getting another signal. I’ll be back in touch,”

“See that you are, Sheriff out!”

Gingerly, she sat down on a nearby log, the heat of the afternoon sun a wonderful feeling after the cold of the bunker. She turned to the second frequency.

“Hello, little sinner,”

“You!” 

“Yes. Me, me, me,” he chuckled down the crackling line, “You’re welcome by the way, for the clear exit,”

“That was you?” she questioned, still keeping an eye on her surroundings.

“Who else has that kind of control?” He replied, “I sent my men on a little errand, time enough for you to change, take your things and go,”

“Why?” she asked, a quiet plea for some clarity, “After...why just let me go?”

“Because you’re marked now, deputy,” he growled, “I have your confession, I have you branded and I will have you again. You can’t deny what you felt, you’ll be back,”

“And if I’m not?” she asked, feigning confidence while wrapping her arms around herself knowing the chill she felt had nothing to do with the weather.

Kylo laughed once more.

“See you soon, little sinner,”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll maybe make this a multi-chapter if I get some more ideas for it.


End file.
